An antenna appropriate for receiving radio frequency (RF) signals transmitted by global positioning system (GPS) satellites is known. The positioning capabilities of the GPS have been incorporated into an automobile. For example, an antenna, such as M/A-COM part ANPC 128, can be used to receive a 1.575 Ghz radio frequency signal and send the received signal to a GPS module. The GPS module can receive the RF signal and generate positioning information and other NMEA (National Marine Electronics Association) data to a data bus of the vehicle.
Mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones, allow calls to be made and received while operating a vehicle. Cellular telephones can also be used by vehicle operators to call for assistance. However, the many surfaces and mobile nature of automobiles make a challenging environment (i.e., multiple signal paths, reflections, weak signals, etc.) for receiving cellular signals. Also, hands on use of cellular telephones while driving is now recognized as posing a driving hazard. In many areas, the use of cellular telephones that are not hands free in automobiles is banned.
It would be desirable to have an integrated GPS receiver and cellular transceiver module especially packaged to connect directly to standard vehicle wiring harnesses and data buses.